


A Delayed Reaction

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: One week after the events of Tea and Empathy, Harry and Ron have some strange pillow talk.





	A Delayed Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a short drabble follow up to “Tea and Empathy”. I suppose this AU now;)

  
“Harry, if I ask you something, do you promise not to get mad?”

“What could I possibly be mad about?  I’ve just been thoroughly shagged, I’m here with you, Voldemort is very _very_ dead, and your mum left us a chocolate cake in the kitchen.”

Ron laughed a little then said, “It’s about last week.”

“Okay,” Harry said nervously.

“You and Malfoy.”

“Oh.”  Harry paused for a moment.  “You said you were okay with that.”

“I’m just curious, that’s all.”  Ron pulled Harry into his arms to show him that he wasn’t angry or upset.

“About what?”

“Well…you said that you…”

“He wanked his own body.”

“Yeah, I get that.  I’m not saying you did anything wrong.”  Ron hugged Harry tighter.  “I’m just asking because…well…we’ve never been with anyone else…I was just wondering what it was like.”

“Oh.  Well it was weird and not just because we were in each other’s bodies.  There was this connection of sorts.  To be honest, I was as scared as I was turned on.”

“But you enjoyed it.”

“I told you, I want to be with you.”

“I know.  I’m just asking if you enjoyed it.”

“I guess I did, but that doesn’t mean I want to be with Malfoy or anyone else for that matter.”

“I know.  I was just wondering if we’re too young, like we’re missing out on all sorts of experiences out there.”

“You want to see other people?”

“No, do you?”

“No!”  Harry stared into Ron’s eyes and held his gaze.  “No.  I’m not missing out on anything.  I want you.”

“I don’t want anyone else either.”

“Well, that’s settled then.”

“Good.”

“Prat.”

“Git.”

“Kiss me.”

Long slow wet kisses ensued and Harry found out that perhaps he wasn’t so shagged out after all.


End file.
